Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 21-25 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: Problémy treba riešiť...ale každý po svojom, to nemusí vypáliť dobre.


**ŠTVRTÁ**

_21. kapitola_

Kamarátska

1.

Ešte stále sa cítila previnilo za polepenú vetu, ktorú dopísala pod správu, hneď pod oslovenie: _Moja lásočka, Neal!._.. Emmou napísanú vetu. Obe nad ňou s nechuťou krčili nos, ale účel by mohla splniť...

Podarilo sa jej síce, ešte pred oným intelektuálnym grafopokusom, skopať ju z postele a donútila ju sa doobliekať, ale inak bola očividne úplne mimo.

Fajn, aj bez make-upu to ušlo, aj bez kulmy a žehličky, hoci výsledný efekt pôsobil práveže skôr, ako odpoveď, na tú báseň, „nekonečná noc a prirýchle ráno", ...než naopak. Nedala si povedať. Zaťala sa a nekomunikovala. Mlčaním si vstrebala Emminu teóriu, bombastický plán jej záchrany, ale brala ju pre seba typicky - altruisticky v opačnom garde.

Nezachraňuje seba, zachraňuje jeho. V prvom rade jeho. Ide o neho...Takto by to mohla prijať. Znie to tak...tak...misionársky. Nie!...Bŕŕ...Toto by predsa evokovalo tú...Preboha...zase tá báseň. Aké ťažké je vymazať si z čítačky pár viet. Dookola, dookola, dookola...

Potuteľne sa usmiala.

Emme sa právom zdalo, že Bella bude najslabším článkom jej plánu. Už to, ako nenápadne zmizla z Babičkinho bistra, keď zistila, že sa s Nealom poznajú. Vysvetliť? Nevysvetliť? Teraz? Potom? Nikdy?...

To, že _"Emma a Neal"._..niečo... ale nahralo do konšpiračných teórií Ruby, ktoré práve s maximálnym nasadením odprezentovávala svojej partii, opretá plecom o skrinku, namiesto desiatovania.

- Tak finále...- zašepkala Emma nenápadne Belle a svorne vykročili v ústrety školským šelmám.

Fľochli po svetlovlasej hrive nenávistný svorný svorkový pohľad a čudovali sa, že chúdiatko Bella kráča vedľa nej.

Ešteže má hlavu sklonenú a cíti sa patrične zničene.

- Sa ti čudujem, Emmička, že máš vôbec odvahu sa tu ukázať! Podrazáčka... – vychrstla na ňu Ashley, objala Bellu okolo pliec a mlčky s ňou chvíľu súcitila.

Potom sa hlasno pýtala, ale z priateľky nevyrazila nič.

Zato v Emme cukali nervičky. Vyštartovala po Ruby a keď jej komando cúvlo, nechajúc im ring voľný, spustila.

- Čo si im zas naštepila do tých mdlých mozočkov?! – zaprela jej pohľad o zmaľované oči pevne veriac, že to, v čo dúfa.

- Iba pravdu. Ty...Všetko som videla na vlastné oči! – zdvihla urazene hlavu Ruby. – Nikdy som ťa nemala rada, sa nečudujem, že na žiadnej škole nevydržíš, lebo toto si teda kamošky nerobia! Nestačil ti už starý, tak si musela vyštartovať po mladom...?!..Ja by som nikdy neprebrala žiadnej...- gestom objala svoj fanklub, - ... jej lásku, aby si vedela...- patetizovala schválne. - Vieš, akí boli tí dvaja sladkí, nad tým kakaom, než si tam napochodovala?!...- pozrela po dievčatách, dôkladne s celou scénou oboznámených a pokračovala. – Ani si si nevšimla, ako odišla a že som jej musela dávať prvú pomoc v kuchyni, lebo sa z toho zrútila! Totálne zosypala! Vyzerala, akoby si šliapla na igelitku so zhnitými marhuľami ...–

Teraz oči otvorila Bella. Odchádzala síce zadným východom, cez kuchyňu, ale sama, ani babička si ju nevšimla...A pohľad do onej igelitky si radšej ani nevizualizovala. Ruby má fakt dramatický talent. Alebo Emma stihla ráno obehnúť aj ju...

Radšej zostala mlčať.

Prichádzal zlatý klinec programu.

Pán Gold osobne.

S náladou aj postojom ako Zorro pomstiteľ. Celý v čiernom, košeľa porozopínaná, pery zaťaté. Všimnúc si tlupu pribrzdil, zastal, vrátil sa a spustil rovno pred Bellou šermujúc jej pred nosom ukazovákom namiesto kordu.

- Keby máte po desať rokov, prehnem vás oboch cez koleno! Môj syn je síce už podľa občianky plnoletý, ale rozumu nikde! S ním som si to ráno vybavil...ale ty by si sa mala radšej snažiť najskôr úspešne zmaturovať!... Nemyslíš?! Na svrbiace lýtka máš času dosť aj potom!...Apropó...Keď už chcete s mojím podareným synkom komunikovať virtuálne, tak láskavo na to nepoužívajte moju ID adresu! To si vyprosujem!... Vy neviete, čo je to ostych? Súkromie?... Prečo všetko preberáte kolektívne, došľaka?! Kto má byť zvedavý na tie vaše zaslintané postpubertálne splašky?! ... Po hodine naklušeš ku mne do kabinetu aj s číslom na tvojho otca...Vysvetlím mu to sám... aby som sa takto musel strápňovať pred rodičmi zasranov, ktorí už nevedia, čo od dobroty! – uzavrel a odchádzal, len nabubralá košeľa plná protivzduchu černela sa chodbou.

Emma sa v duchu pousmiala. To bol výkon!...Je lepší, ako som predpokladala.

Bella pred kolapsom.

Ruby na koni.

- Tak vidíte? Počuli ste ? Chodili spolu a táto tu...im to celé prekazila! – ďobla zas do Emmy.

- Nič nepokazila. Ráno sa mi ospravedlnil... veď viete. – zašepkala Bella a snažila sa vykročiť.

Emma ju však pristavila.

- Tak im to pekne povedz rovno všetko! – prikázala jej.

Zaváhala. Nevedela, na čo momentálne jej "partnerka" naráža.

Čas na improvizáciu.

- Viete...Emma poznala môjho Neala skôr.- _„že môjho"_... aké ľahké je klamať, až to pekné nie je...- ...cez internet...- začala, čakajúc, či Emma zasiahne, alebo môže byť.

Zatiaľ asi mohlo byť. Ale to len Emma zostala zaskočená z pravdy, čo Bella povedala.

- ...ale iba si písali. Nič viac. Povedal mi o tom...- tápala. - Takže to môže vyznieť skôr naopak, že ja som ho prebrala jej, nie ona mne...- dodala ráznejšia a stíchla.

- Nemusíš si sypať popol na hlavu. Sama si povedala, že spolu nič nemali. Iste žiarli, že ty si si ho získala a ona skončila s dlhým nosom. Naša Emma ! – s pohŕdaním, neberúc neobľúbenú Emmu vôbec na milosť, sa zas zavesila na Bellu Ashley. – Takže je všetko OK ?!...Stále spolu chodíte? ... – šemotila zvedavo.

- Až na toho magora Golda. ... – pridala sa do zvedavých konšpirácií Mulan. - A on je fakticky syn nášho triedneho? ...že akurát ten musí byť jeho fotrom! To je pech...To bude svokor!...Hneď prvou polievkou by som ho ako nevesta otrávila!...- riešila jej budúcnosť ďalej.

- Na vaše vifonky je zvyknutý, to by prežul...prežil! – kývla nad ázijskou spolužiačkou Ruby.

- Všetko je v poriadku. – pritakala už nadobro zmagorená Bella, ktorej momentálne chodilo po rozume len to, že má prísť za ním do kabinetu...s mobilom...za ním do kabinetu...s číslom...za ním do kabinetu...s fotrom...za ním do kabinetu...nie sama...Bože!...

- A Gaston? – zaznelo od Ruby.

- Je voľný. Ak ho chceš...- odpovedala za ňu Emma, tresla skrinkou a zmizla v triede maximálne spokojná s celým dejstvom.

2.

Zabuchol dvere na riaditeľni a zostal sa o ne opierať zvonka.

Šlo to trochu ťažšie, ako predpokladal, ale bod má pripísaný. Dobrý aj zlý. S Reginou nie sú žarty. Prednáška bola vyčerpávajúca a mal pocit, že ešte stále za dverami doznieva.

Ledva sa dotiahol do kabinetu.

- Ďalej! – skôr zahromžil, ako povedal.

Stála tam. Nenamaľovaná, trochu strapatá, s mobilom s trasúcimi sa príveskami v rukách.

Taká nežná. Vystrašená, pokorná... nemohol inak.

Rýchlo k nej pristúpil a mocne ju objal.

- Prepáč mi to, srdiečko... –

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_22. kapitola_

Odvoz

1.

Aj cez dvoje presklené dvere dobre z vrchného schodu vestibulu videla, že komparz na ďalšie dejstvo je vonku nastúpený, vozový park pristavený, nervózny Neal si klopoce prstami po prilbe, necháva sa očumovať a čaká sa už len na ňu.

A opona v nedohľadne.

A tak rada by bola sama. Úplne sama, len so svojimi pocitmi, ktoré si musí stokrát prežiť. Prelial sa ňou zvláštny pocit a pot dolu chrbtom...na ktorom ešte stále cítila jeho ruky. Pocit z jedného, jediného pár sekundového okamihu...po ktorom skončila aj tak vonku pred dverami. Tentokrát, ale ušla sama. Nečakane, bezmyšlienkovite, rýchlo oľutujúc to už len za posledné tri hodiny miliónkrát...

Neustála to...

Potrebuje sa trochu vymáčať vo výčitkách, rozosmutniť replayom, vypustiť do života pár motýľov a zabiť ich spŕškou pádneho deratizačného prostriedku s prímesou argumentov.

Po jednom brala schody a klesala hlbšie a hlbšie do melanchólie.

- Emma ma poprosila, aby som ťa vyzdvihol. Len mi povedala zlý čas... Mrznem tu už pol hodiny. – privítal ju.

Emma nepovedala zlý čas, Emma potrebovala, aby ho tu videla väčšina školy...:-)

Neal zrejme nie je zasvätený do hry. Vie len to najnutnejšie...O otcovom statuse na jej nástenke nemá tušenia...Ale aj tak... ako sa Emme podarilo zmanipulovať úplne cudzieho chalana, chlapa...? On tak „úplne cudzí" asi nebude...

- Prepáč, ale mohol by si ma pobozkať ? – zašepkala nenápadne a bolo jej to patrične trápne. Plán je plán...

Hľadel na ňu ako na vyvarenú mandelinku na bobkovom liste v zemiakovej omáčke. Počul dobre ?!...Čelo sa mu skrčilo do harmoniky vrások...

„Aha...ďalší ťah, čo má identický s otcom!" pousmiala sa.

To ho povzbudilo a nacapil jej na jedno aj druhé líce bratské pusy, len tak cmuklo.

Podoba s otcom tentokrát nenájdená...

- No, nič moc, ale pre tie zvedavé sliepky to stačí. – prešla okolo nich uponáhľaná Emma s poznámkou.

Bella v jeho prilbe nasadla a závistlivé pohľady nechala prilepené na svojom modrom kabátiku.

2.

Ten nechutne romantický výhľad z okna ho iritoval. Akoby nestačil malebný srieň po obvode rámu, akoby nestačilo celodenné útrpné vysvetľovanie a odbíjanie trápnych pohľadov, ešte sa musí dívať, ako mu vlastný syn bozkáva...

_Koho?!_

Ako by vlastne označil tú jemnú, takmer amorfnú bytosť, ktorá sa rozplynie vždy, keď k nej pristúpi ?! Tú pokojnú, tichú oázu, ktorá vonia a keď sa jej chceš ostatnými zmyslami dotknúť, zmizne ako fatamorgána...Tú...

„Dievča ?!" _Šibe ti, v tvojom veku, chceš mať ešte dievča ?!_ ... „Milenka?!" ..._Ešte lepšie ! Až na tú scénku pre susedu, kde ťa natrela svojim leskom, si ju ani len nepobozkal...tak čo sa vystatuješ?!... „_Láska?!"...Svedomie čušalo. Iba mozog si už hodnú chvíľu naťahoval boxerské rukavice. Mäkneš? Topíš sa? Len aby si nezačal oslizievať, kámo...Počkaj, ťa krv zaleje!...

Vrazil mu do suspenzora...a zostalo ticho.

Schválené. Pousmial sa a potom videl, ako ju Neal pobozkal. Dvakrát! A ako ho ona objala... a už ich niet.

_Na motorke sa nedá inak. Ten, čo sedí vzadu, musí objímať toho vpredu_. „Kúpim si motorku!" uzavrel.

Krv sa vracia...opäť preberá mozog k životu.

„...Kam ju vlastne odviezol?...Čo bude ďalej?...Čo ak..."

_Ty žiarliš?! Normálne žiarliš !_... caplo mu svedomie z jednej a potom preventívne aj z druhej strany požičajúc si rukavice od stále inzultáciou zloženého rozumu.

3.

Držala sa a premýšľala, kam ju to vôbec vezie, keď sa ani nespýtal, kde býva.

Čo bude ďalej...

Čo ak...

A bolo jej to zrazu jedno.

Tak krásne jedno.

Spoľahla sa na Emmu. Tá žena je celá rozviedka v jednom. Zatiaľ jej všetko klape. Nezostáva nič iné, ako jej veriť.

Zažmúrila oči a opäť sa ocitla v priehlbine pleca chránená obručou jeho ramien. A vdychovala jeho prítomnosť a vnárala sa do tlkotu jeho vnútra a bola šťastná, hoci strach, že ten moment skončí, stiahol jej srdce, že nemohla ani dýchať...

Možno preto ušla...

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_23. kapitola_

Priznania

1.

Chlad sa jej netýkal, nedotýkal. Sedela v závetrí a nechala sa voziť naprieč celým mestečkom pokojne, dokedy on bude chcieť.

Aj tak bola vo svojom svete, vo vlastnej zázračnej krajine jej bábok, ktoré už dostávali ľudskejšie kontúry, pohyby, dotyky...aj niekoľko fráz. Aj celú báseň...K obrovskému symbolu na vrchu strany, už nemuseli ísť imitácie špagátov, presúvali sa tam slová...kúsok po kúsku, jedno za druhým...Vyslovené, napísané, vycítené, tiché aj ticho kričiace...kráčali pochytané za ruky, s jasným cieľom. Stvoriť celok. Z tisícov jedno...Keby túto precukrovanú zlepeninu napíše niekde do slohu, tak jej jazykárka odtrhne hlavu, vyrve ju aj s chrbticou a zabodne do stredu katedry, ako výstrahu pred povodňami...príliš dospelí nikdy nepochopia, že sú také dni.

Stroj ešte párkrát pridal, potom prudko zastavil.

- Tu býva Emma. – usmiala sa.

Iba prikývol, zložil si helmu, aj tú jej prevesil cez riadidlá a ako doma vtiahol do útrob predzáhradky domu prekotiac motorku na stojan.

- Inštrukcie som dostal iba potiaľto. Povoziť ťa po meste, aby mala čas prísť sama peši domov. Mala by nás už čakať. On príde...možno. Neskôr. Vraj.

- On? – zopakovala, hoci meno si vedela doplniť aj sama.

- Takto. – otočil sa k nej, ale pohľadom blúdil okolo seba. - Aj ja som bol proti. Nemám záujem komunikovať s človekom, ktorý ma podrazil. Je to minulosť. Uzavretý prípad... Emma, ale naliehala. Jeho mám na saláme, ale...ju...druhýkrát sklamať nechcem. – nervózne vysvetľoval, ani nevedel prečo, možno predpokladajúc, že má pred sebou jej kamarátku.

Možno najlepšiu kamarátku. Možno to potreboval zo seba len dostať. Možno takmer cudzia žena bola ako bútľavá vŕba prijateľnejšia, ako niekto známy.

- Takže sa s Emmou predsalen poznáte. – dala si dohromady Bella, že jej predpoklad bol správny. Detaily sa dúfa dozvie...

- Viac ako desať rokov. – kráčal po schodoch.

- Takže ako deti. Chodili ste spolu do základky ? Alebo bývali na jednej ulici? – živo sa zaujímala.

Zasmial sa.

- Čiastočne. Chodili sme spolu a boli sme spolu na ulici. Ostatné je blbosť. – capol po zábradlí a bál sa, že sa ho opýta, čo bolo ďalej.

V Belle však zarezonoval iný detail.

- Chodili pred desiatimi rokmi?!... To je aké krásne romantické. Prvá detská láska...- rozplývala sa zasnene.

- Detská?! – nechápal.

Pozrel na Emmu stojacu už vo dverách bytu a nebadane očami naznačil, že sa mu myšlienkové pochody jej kamarátky nejako nepozdávajú.

- Nechaj to na mňa, Neal. – zašepkala Emma, nechala ho, aby vošiel, vyzliekol kabát a rozvalil sa znudene na kuchynskej stoličke.

Ako doma...neušlo jej.

Bol tu iste už včera...

Bol.

2.

Sedeli ticho, každý zamyslený a naťahovali nitky svojich osudov. Niekto rozmotával, niekto oprašoval, tretí prekvapene zízal držiac ich v dlani.

Zaklopkanie na vchodové dvere prišlo v pravý čas.

Ale...

Každý z nich mal iné pohnútky, prečo vidieť, či nevidieť muža za nimi,

Emma vstala, otvorila.

Neal vstal, postavil sa chrbtom k vchodu a ruky zaprel o kuchynský dres.

Bella ponorila nos do šálky s čajom.

- Dostal som naliehavé...pozvanie. – pozrel nežne na dievča s nosom v čaji, na Emmu s otázkou, čo to zas znamená a na mužov chrbát s nádejou.

Musel si vybrať poradie.

- Neal... Som tak rád...Neal... Konečne som ťa našiel...Konečne sme sa stretli. Opäť spolu...ako... – vykročil k nemu.

- Nezdieľam tvoje nadšenie. Som tu len a len kvôli Emme...a preto, že na tom trvala... – takmer kričal. – Splnil som tvoju prosbu, môžem už vypadnúť?! – otočil sa na blondínku s očami v podlahe.

Čakala iné zvítanie.

Rezné rany z minulosti zrejme ešte nebudú celkom zahojené a zacelené. Asi nie každý dokáže odpúšťať, ako ona a hľadať riešenia a cesty...a vôbec. Nedokázala svoje sklamanie skryť.

- Hej, vypadni...Už môžeš... – odvetila tvrdo. – Vôbec si sa nezmenil...Dokážeš stále, aj po toľkých rokoch myslieť len sám na seba. Naivne som si myslela, verila som, že čas ťa zmení. Ale tých desať rokov bolo zrejme málo... – otvorila dvere. – Odvez Bellu domov, ...prosím...ja s pánom Goldom máme ešte...niečo, s čím som chcela...čo som chcela, aby...- odmlčala sa.

- ...Emma...- zamračil sa Gold mykajúc prstom z nej a na Neala. – Snáď mi nechceš tvrdiť, že Neal...že môj syn...že malý Henry...že ja mám vnuka? – vykoktal zmätene, keď z jej pár slov doskladal mozaiku.

Postavy v tomto dejstve zamrzli.

Belle vypadla šálka z rúk. Buchla o zem a odbil sa z nej kúsok. Podlial ho zvyšný, do koberca vpíjaný čaj.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_24. kapitola_

Predprebudenná

1.

„_Bodaj by si žil zaujímavý život." _

Tento čínsky frazeologizmus, či čo to vôbec je, v našich podmienkach prijímame s úsmevom od ucha k uchu a keby tie uši nemáme, smejeme sa dookola, a pritom, ako jej vysvetlila Mulan, ide o jedno z najhorších prekliatí. Tiež sa jej to nestotožňovalo s obsahom, tiež to nechápala v tomto kontexte. Až dnes sa jej zazdalo, že chápe, čo mali východní susedia vlastne na mysli.

Pokojný život = bahniť si ako sviňa v záhrade, nebyť inzultovaný vonkajšími okolnosťami. V preklade: Muž, strom, dieťa. A nie: muž, manžel, manželka, syn, vnuk, nevesta, dedko...to je príliš na prvých osemnásť rokov života.

„_Len žiadne spovede, lepšie nič nevedieť, v najlepšom prípade, len niečo tušiť..."_ prepla jej v mozgu stanicu fráza z pesničky, ale nezdala sa jej pekná, dobrá ani rozumne vysvetľujúca smetisko v duši.

Napriek podlahe vystlanej skapatým hmyzom, stále sa rojili nové a nové generácie, ochotné zvládnuť druhovú genocídu za každú cenu. Ako, prečo? Ani srnky netušia...

Vlastne ešte riadne nepozakladala mŕtvu manželku a dospelého syna, do toho prišiel vnuk a nevesta čakateľka. Pojem dedko radšej ignorovala úplne.

Rodinné stretnutia budú komplikované. To jediné si zatiaľ pripustila. Ostatné obalené naivným bublinkovým obalom sa len nejasne črtalo v balíku, čo jej bol pred chvíľou doručený. Pozor krehké...radšej neotvárať!

Asi si najskôr opraví známku z fyziky a geografie, čo doteraz považovala za nemožné a keď zvládne toto, tamto bude hračka... neskôr sa pokúsi dešifrovať dnešné udalosti. Zrejme až po nejakom tom doučovaní...inak z nich rachne.

Zapla aj vrchný gombík, skúsila pohľadať nejakú padajúcu hviezdu, ale uspokojila sa s mliečnou štolverkou vyšmátranou vo vrecku, možno aj z minulého roka.

Z obdobia, kedy baliaci papier na otcovom darčeku bol podstatnejší ako vodou nezmývateľná špirála, či pushapka.

Aj tak by bolo pekné, keby sa rozbehol za ňou...

„Toto je mestská cesta druhej triedy, nie začarovaný les tvoj denníčka...Zaujímavý život ti nestačil ?!..." rypol si vnútorný hlas a na plné pecky spustil AFTER FOREVER Cry With A Smile. Speváčku síce nemusela, aj text bol mierne priblblý, ale sadla, ako by jej otec povedal: ako riť na šerbel.

Trochu ňou zas vyderatizuje, aby sa mali kde liahnuť zajtrajšie motýliky...

A že kukly sú na prasknutie, o tom sa nemusela presviedčať.

2.

Stál a čakal.

Všetci stáli a čakali.

Nikto nemal chuť zhostiť sa úlohy moderátora, sudcu, žalobcu ani obhajcu, dokonca ani zapnúť svetlo.

Zostala tma.

Prvý buchol dverami Neal. Asi päť minút po Belle a minútu pred Goldom.

A taký pekný plán to bol. Zohla sa Emma po rozbitú šálku a snažila sa odlúpený čriepok priložiť na ranu. Chvíľu držal, potom cinkol o stôl.

Skúsi to znova.

Aj tak...

3.

- Neal...- ozvalo sa pred vchodom.

Buchotal s motorkou a tváril sa, že už nepočuje, ale schválne zdržiaval, zhromažďoval všetko vo vnútri a chystal sa na lávový útok, len ešte nevedel, či hneď tu, alebo v niečom tekutom. Mal sto chutí nebyť, roztopiť sa, splynúť trebárs s trsom trávy vytŕčajúcej z chodníka.

- Myslel som si, že keď sa konečne pomstím jemu, tak ma to prejde a budem si môcť žiť tak, ako som vždy chcel. ...že nájdem Emmu a poprosím ju o odpustenie... Nie... namiesto toho, ona nájde mňa a núti ma zmieriť sa s tebou ! – skríkol na neho. – Desať rokov som na teba zabúdal, a keď som chvíľu vonku z lochu, prvý, na koho narazím, si zase ty ! – zatínal pery a zúrivo trmácal motorkou, akoby za to všetko mohla.

- Nevedel som... Netušil...-

- Nikto nevie. A tak je to dobre...Len...prečo mi nepovedala, že...všetko mohlo byť inak...všetko...- trpko si vykladal.

- Pre ňu si zmizol. Bez rozlúčky. Čo mala urobiť? ...Systém jej vnútil riešenie a kým pochopila jeho dôsledky, bolo neskoro, Neal. Za to ty nemôžeš. – upokojoval ho.

- Môžem ! Nebol som tu ! A sľúbil som jej to!... Nebol by som sa dal zatknúť. Nebol! Boli by sme ušli!...Spolu. Všetko mohlo byť inak... Všetko...- opakoval stále dookola, ale ani sám neveril tomu, čo hovorí.

- Ale teraz tu si... – chytil ho za rameno.

Trhol sa.

- Vráť sa hore, Neal. – povedal Gold dvojzmyselne, ale rozhodne.

Pozrel na otca a vedel, že hovorí pravdu. Prečo práve on...prečo...práve tento človek...Prečo?!

Ale šiel.

4.

- Čo je ? Kto ste ?!...Čo odo mňa chcete ?!...- otriasal sa zmätený po prvom údere.

Odpoveďou bol druhý úder.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_25. kapitola_

Prebudená...

1.

Zápach mu niečo pripomenul. Jasné. Osem sekúnd...alebo to bolo štyridsaťosem?! Dočerta, ale istotne k tomu nebola taká bolesť hlavy a rúk a nôh a vôbec celého tela, ktoré ale asi ležalo niekde inde. Popravde necítil z neho fyzicky nič. Iba tú jednoliatu celoplošnú bolesť.

Toto bude opica storočia. Keď si ani spomenúť nevie, čo vôbec a kde pil. Dal by ruku do ohňa, že nikde a nič...

Rozlepiť oči bolo ešte ťažšie. Po pár pokusoch to vzal. Skúsil iné zmysly.

Nos. Odporná vôňa. Figu. Zápach.

Sluch. Šum, pípanie, šum, pípanie, chrčanie...šum. Čo je?! To nie je ani more, ani pokazený bojler v kúpeľni. Dokonca ani budík nesedí.

S hmatom sa ďaleko nedostane, nevie, kde sú končatiny. Na čo sme zabudli? ...

Chuť? Jasné. Tabletky!...

Záchytka?...Indície by tomu nasvedčovali. Len to nie. O ďalšiu mediálnu slávu už fakt nestojí. S hlodmi už figuruje na „zakázanej" stránke, ale na fotky sa nechce dívať...

Oči. Skúsi ešte raz.

Za zlepencami banánovej farby sa začínali črtať obrysy.

- Hook! Chvalabohu, chlape! V nebi teda nie som...- zachrčal a pacol sa späť do vankúša.

- Tak rád ťa vidím takto trpieť, krokodíl...- vrátil mu poznámku.

- Tá anjeličková košeľka ti inak pristane. – pozrel Gold jedným okom na postavu vztýčenú nad posteľou v erárnom nemocničnom prádle vo farbe zhnitých jabĺk zaviazanom na mašličky vzadu na chrbáte, s rukou v plastovej vaničke s kovovými chápadlami trčiacimi z nej.

- To máš za to, že si nedodržal slovo, čo si mi dal. – hovoril pomaly, nesnažiac sa skryť odpor a opovrhnutie.

- O čom točíš? – pýtal sa ubolený farebný nahý muž z lôžka.

- O Belle. To dievča, čo volalo políciu, keď ťa počulo nariekať, krokodíl... Aké zaujímavé, že v ten istý deň, v tú istú hodinu, na tom istom mieste...S tým istým chlapom! Ty sviniar!...- nahol sa nad neho a necitlivo mu zatlačil svoju ortézu do obnaženého brucha.

Gold zasyčal. Od bolesti ho až zalial pot.

- Daj si odpich!... – viac zašepkať nevládal. ...a ani nemohol.

Slovo síce neporušil, ale ani nedodržal.

Posledné, čo si pamätá bol Neal vychádzajúci hore schodiskom.

A potom prvých pár rán z tmy.

- Vďaka nej asi žiješ. Aj ich chytili, vraj. A vraj aj pre nedostatok dôkazov rýchlo pustili. Zmizli z mesta. To, ale nie je podstatné. Sme si konečne kvit. Pán Gold. Apropó...Keď už sme pri nej. Zabudni na profesorský tanec. Máš zlomenú nohu! – zarehotal sa Hook a drsne prihladil mužovi spotenú ofinu priklincujúc ho o ňu o vankúš, až mu vyhlo hlavu dozadu a na krku navrel ohryzok. – Božie mlyny melú pomaly, ale účinne. Nezabudli ani na teba. Krivoprísažník! – vzpriamil sa.

Dýchalo sa mu ťažko. Bolesť sa vracala v rýchlejšie nastupujúcich intervaloch, ale konečne našiel nohu. Vďaka tej neznesiteľnej bolesti. Zrejme sa mu otvorilo staré zranenie ešte z misie. Skúsil ňou pohnúť a vrátil sa aj ľadový pot a ďalší nával trhania, štípania, pálenia a ktovie čoho všetkého. Mozog mu oplieskavalo stádo klokanov s boxerskými rukavicami na zadných labách. Elegantnými karateristickými oblúkmi.

- Robíš tu...na polovičný úväzok... sestričku?! – precedil pomedzi zuby.

Odpovedal mu úškrn.

- Vypadni teda. –

- Až keď sa dokochám. Pán Gold. – nahol hlavu k plecu a spokojne sa usmial.

Vošla sanitárka, zvozila ho ako malého chlapca a vyprášila z izby. To bolo podstatné.

Po nej naklusal ošetrujúci lekár. Nesympatický, arogantný.

- Niekto nám tu v mestečku systematicky inzultuje našu obec inteligencie. Ešteže si na mušku berú zatiaľ školstvo. Keď sa tak nad tým zamyslím. Kto by si nechcel vraziť do „obľúbeného" učiteľa? Aj ja ich pár mám na zozname. Len odvaha mi chýba ich vyhľadať. – rozprával si Dr. Whale sám pre seba.

- Ako vidím vaše „úspechy" na lekárskom poli, myslím seba , moje zranenia a bolesti, tak na vašom mieste by som ich aj ja vyhľadal. Nič vás asi nenaučili. Vrazte im aj za pacientov! – napriek stavu si neodpustil tvrdú poznámku.

- Počul som už o vás. Chýry neklamali. – viac nevysvetlil, ale farba tváre naznačila, že je urazený.

- Takže lieky od bolesti nedostanem...- vyhodnotil situáciu Gold.

- Nie, potrebujeme vás pozorovať v bdelom stave! – odvrkol Whale.

- Som predpokladal, že uraziť vás bude pre môj stav nebezpečné... Nech, aspoň budem za hrdinu...- mrmlal si beztak dosť zmorený bolesťou, ktorá sa, hnusoba, stále stupňovala.

Zdalo sa mu, že stráca vedomie.

Opäť banánová hmla.

Potom nič.


End file.
